


Closer

by SlashyUnicorn



Series: The Halfworlders [2]
Category: Halfworlds (TV)
Genre: (un)wanted gifts, Courtship, M/M, gusti daydreaming (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gusti sat, getting himself comfortable in old and worn couch. He picked up his cup, drinking his favorite brand of strong black tea that somehow ended up on his cupboard every time he felt like drinking one. It was an expensive brand, the one he tried once while in a meeting in Juragan’s office. The heavenly aroma and rich taste made him fell in love at first cup. But he knew it was too expensive for his cop’s salary.</p><p>A few sips relaxed his tired body and spiking headache (he hasn’t eaten anything since last night), and he put the cup on the coffee table as he closed his eyes, trying not to think about his boss’ recent unusual behavior. He tried to focus his mind on his work; to hoodlum he put behind the bars today, thankfully a human. To the stack of paperwork on his desk, waiting to be finished. To the laundry he still hasn’t wash yet.</p><p>But his mind chose Juragan to finally focus on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syndrome99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syndrome99/gifts).



> Yep. Another Halfworlds fic. Another non explicit one even tho I wanted to make one like it. Maybe next? Idk man this is random. 
> 
> @hellathiporn a.k.a syndrome99 requested more daydream scene with coffee but I changed it with tea because he needs tea more for relaxation?

Gusti sat, getting himself comfortable in old and worn couch. He picked up his cup, drinking his favorite brand of strong black tea that somehow ended up on his cupboard every time he felt like drinking one. It was an expensive brand, the one he tried once while in a meeting in Juragan’s office. The heavenly aroma and rich taste made him fell in love at first cup. But he knew it was too expensive for his cop’s salary.

A few sips relaxed his tired body and spiking headache (he hasn’t eaten anything since last night), and he put the cup on the coffee table as he closed his eyes, trying _not_ to think about his boss’ recent unusual behavior. He tried to focus his mind on his work; to hoodlum he put behind the bars today, thankfully a human. To the stack of paperwork on his desk, waiting to be finished. To the laundry he still hasn’t wash yet.

But his mind chose Juragan to finally focus on. Of his strong jaw. Of how Juragan’s skin would feel against his when they grind against each other, as they tear each other’s clothes off to reveal an expanse of dark skin. Of him kissing the skin on Juragan’s chest, lower and lower, following the trail of dark hair until he ended up on—

His phone rang.

 _Goddammit_. Palming the slight tent on his crotch, trying to ease the nagging need but just making it worse, Gusti sighed. Swiping his screen without actually seeing the number, he can’t help the annoyed tone in his voice. “Gusti speaking.”

“It’s me. Are you at home right now?”

Shit. _Shit_. It was Juragan. He wondered what kind of sin he did on his previous life to earn this kind of torture. Juragan’s voice was deep and a bit hoarse, sounded so close as if the man was actually whispering in his ear. “Gusti?” His name, whispered with that voice, was making cock jumped.

“Sorry, sir. Yes, I’m home. Do you need anything?”

The man hummed. “No, just stay put.” Then the line was cut. Gusti wondered what the hell happen.

Decided he was no use being so tired, he might as well clean, eat dinner (will be another delivery one since he had no time to cook), and take a nap. He took care his definitely-not-little problem in the bathroom, stroking himself of completion hard and fast, muffling the name he groaned at the end as if it was a forbidden secret. Gusti rested his forehead against the cold tiles of his bathroom’s wall. Why must it be him?

He was on his way to get his clothes in his room when his bell rang a few times. Someone’s at the door. Probably his neighbor again, the old man, who liked to “borrow” his lighter, again, no many times Gusti said he had quit smoking years ago.

Prepared to tell him off, Gusti opened the door with more force than usual, but what greeted him at the door was someone he was not expected.

_Juragan._

“Oh. “ He stared dumbly at Juragan, looking handsome as usual in his dark blue suit and light blue shirt, completed with his dark blue tie. “Something’s happen, is it?” Gusti was suddenly alert, scanning his surroundings. “Let me go get my weapon, Sir.”

A hand on his shoulder prevented him from turning around. The skin on Juragan’s palm felt callous and warm. It made Gusti aware of how naked he actually was, with only thin, flanel shorts that barely covered his thighs. The way the other man’s eyes roamed his bare chest didn’t help either. If Juragan didn’t release his shoulder sooner it’ll be very, very embarrassing for him.

“Sir?” He said, when the hand still gripped his shoulder lightly. He could feel the tip of his ears reddened already.

“Ah, yes. Apologize for the intrusion. No need for weapons. I just need to have a chat.” He smiled, leaning closer so his face was right in front of Gusti’s. Heart beating fast, Gusti’s mind couldn’t help but drifting to his entire daydream about this man. _Is he going for a kiss? No? Is he?_ All this suspense was killing him.

Juragan was breathing softly, looking right at his eyes, smelling faintly of mint candy that he loved to eat on occasion. Closer and closer. Gusti was tempted to close his eyes and just lean in. Closing the distance between their mouths.

While inspecting how long his boss’ lashes were, Gusti was surprised by Juragan’s fingers suddenly caressing the dark line beneath his eyes, formed by hours of surveillance overtime.  “Lack of sleep. Not eating healthy enough.” He pulled back, making Gusti almost tripped in unconscious attempt to chase the warmth of Juragan’s body. “Please, allow me.”

The man gestured behind him as men in black suits and sunglasses (at night!) beginning to set up a table cloth and lavish dinner on his bare table, a worn wooden one he got at a cheap price at the secondhand store.

“Dinner is on me, and then we can talk while we fill our belly. I'm sure you’re starving after that chase in the afternoon." He was, but he carefully didn't mention how Juragan knew that chase he had. The other man escorted him to his chair, chivalrously pull it for him. Gusti frowned in confusion as they ate and talked about matter of halfworlds.

He was having dinner with his boss. In shorts. He didn't think he could find anything more absurd than this ( _but with those creatures out there? Who knows?_ )

Afterwards, Juragan beginning to teach him a little about dark magic. “It uses the energy every living being have. Some just don’t bother to harness it.”

At the end of what Gusti felt was something that will become a regular thing from the way the other man spoke about it, he already knew how to protect himself against light curse. “Here.” Juragan said, brandishing a bracelet with dark beads on it. Somehow it felt like it was pulsing on his palm. “Wear this. It will be a useful ally on a tight situation.”

Gusti politely say thank you, and Juragan sauntered away with a last calculating look on him. It was…odd, certainly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning he found new suit (his old one ruined from the wounds before, a freshly baked bagels (his favorite) and again, black coffee. "Well someone have an admire. If I didn't know better I'd say you're being courted.” Natalia sat on her desk, her own steaming mug on coffee held in her hand, the other wiping a non-existent tear in her eyes. "Ugh. I'm tearing up. My baby's finally all grown up. Don’t forget to tell me the date. Mama's gotta plan the wedding."

He sure if he rolled his eyes any harder it'll pop out of his socket. "Nat, please. How long have you been my partner again? He’s just being…" he mulled over what Juragan did these past few days. “…weird.” He paused. Pulling evidence and sign of the gifts and behavior. Maybe it was a courtship. It did fit the pattern. But Juragan? Courting him?

Gusti was doubtful that Juragan wanted him, great and powerful as he was. But he was reluctant to ask for the truth even when he knew Juragan won't be petty enough to punish him if he was mistaken.

The thing was, if it was real then it would be more frightening. What if he did become Juragan's and his enemy used him as a way to bring him down? Juragan would choose any way that’ll kept his position secure, he knew, and he won't fault him, but everything could potentially be a mess.

Natalia raised her perfectly curved eyebrow at Gusti’s pause. “Oh? So you do know the admirer. I bet he’s one tough guy, to be able to keep up with you. And make you crazy.”

“What?”

“Gusti, please. You frown adorably every time his presents arrive, and then smile, maybe unconsciously. Then spent the first few minutes blushing and staring into space.”

“…I did not.”

“You did. You’re just in denial.” She sighed exasperatedly. "That is why, Gusti. You need to relax and have fun. Embrace that certain someone in your life. Loosen up that stick up your ass a little." She winked. God, she's insufferable (but he loved her nonetheless).

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Everything would’ve been fine, if nothing came out of those gifts, but unfortunately, everyone starting to notice. It began with Gorga whispering like a true conspirator in one of the meetings they usually had. Everyone either cocked their head, snickering, or looking at him with unimpressed eyes. At that moment, Gusti knew some gossip had been unleashed.

The first one to bother him was, obviously, the mischief master himself. He was walking home when he saw Gorga at his door, bringing a nice wrapped box which he pushed on Gusti’s chest with a “Congratulation! Here, to impress your boyfriend.”

The box contained several nice suits and ties. He left it back on Gorga’s desk on Demit’s HQ when the man mysteriously absent every time he wanted to return the thing. He stopped when the box always find its way back to his house or office.

Next was Nadia. She flopped down from a nearby building on his patrol at night. So sudden it almost gave him a heart attack. “For you.” She said, forcing a book on his hand, then disappeared.

The tittle on the cover was “The Proper Care & Feeding of Husbands”.

He hunted down that bastard Gorga, wanting to ask him “nicely” to stop with his nonsense. But again, the man was nowhere to be found.

The worse was actually came from Bandi, as he tricked him into a meeting with other Demits, each one of them giving him advice, from how to build a nice family with children to how to sexually satisfy his so called “husband”. He really did not need this. Really, worse than even when Tony and Ros showed up, throwing him a bright pink bag full of dildos and lube with a wink. _At his office_. That was embarrassing. Thankfully the bag was tied tightly enough not to spill anything.

That was it. He had to stop the trails of gift, both from Juragan (it still coming constantly and when he wasn’t expecting it the most) and from Demits. He already gave up on the gifts from his co-workers, who somehow knew about his “secret admirer” courtesy of Natalia ( _thanks for nothing, Nat_ ). It didn’t matter that he was still having dirty thoughts about the man every now and then (it could be his little secret).

Opening the door to Juragan’s office, he stepped in, saying his thanks to the god out there that the man was in. Juragan looked up from his paperwork immediately, and it was from the way his eyes subtly lit up, that Gusti could see how his preference of Gusti rather than his other human subordinate that could lead to misinterpretation. Or maybe the way he was actually quite physical when he was with him. The way his palm immediately went to Gusti’s shoulder to squeeze it lightly. Or the smirk that felt more like a smile to him.

_Oh god. Maybe they are right._

“Gusti, what brings you to my office at this hour?”

Gusti fidgeted. He shouldn’t be nervous. All he was about to do was just correct some mistake. “I need you to stop with the gift.”

Frown made its way to Juragan’s eyebrows. “What’s wrong with it? Is it not to your liking? If so then—“

“No! No. It’s not that.” He needed to sit down for this. And so he did just that, sitting on a nearby sofa on the office. The same one he did before when he daydream about—yeah, better not to think about that. “It’s just, everyone’s getting the wrong idea, Sir. That you’re, um, courting me to be your husband. Or something.”

He exhaled as he wringed his fingers on top of his thighs. “Which I know is false, Sir, don’t have to worry about it! But if you do want me to do something you can just ask and I’ll do it. No need for elaborate gifts like…” he gestured, lost for words. “Um, like whatever you gave me.”

Juragan sighed. “I know this’ll happen eventually.” He nods, looking right into Gusti’s eyes with seriousness different than what Gusti ever seen on him before. "I do want something." He admitted.

"That’s great! Now what—"

"You. I want you."

Speechless, Gusti stared at his employer, shocked to his core. His deduction, along with what everyone was saying, was actually…true?

“So what is your answer, Gusti?”

He really didn’t know what to say. “Uh. To what, Sir?”

Juragan looked at him like he wanted him to stop playing around and pretending to be dumb. “I…I don’t know.” He shook his head, trying to clear his head. “You can have whomever you want. Everyone knows you have the best magic in town. Most powerful. Literally can have anyone you want.”

They seemingly gravitated closer to each other, he realized. So close, in fact, that their thighs touch each other’s. Juragan’s hand moved to touch his jaw, slowly, so that he could move away if he wished to, but he didn’t. "You should’ve known better. After all, it won’t be you that I love. Just a shade of yourself, poisoned by magic."

Keeping silent, he didn’t know how to react to the revelation of the affection and the fact that his boss was actually a huge romantic who loved to court people he liked the old traditional way.

When he got no answer, Juragan began to move away, probably thought he was rejected. Gusti really didn’t know what he was doing, he really didn’t, but he immediately grabbed the other’s hand, tangling it with his. His other hand moved to the back of Juragan’s head, pulling it closer to finally close the distance between them. The kiss was every bit of what he imagined, and more. But that thought made his eyes snapped open.

"Wait. This is real right?" Juragan cocked his head, and then smirked, answering his question by kissing him passionately. "Real enough for you?" Gusti let out a small laugh. "Yeah. Sorry, it's just..."

"You've been naughty and constantly thinking about us having sex?"

Ah. So the man did know. Gusti shouldn’t be surprised. "Spying on me, are you?"

"Apologize." But he didn't look sorry at all. Spying on people (and Demits) was his job. Pretty sure Juragan’s moral code was long gone, but Gusti didn’t mind it. People with high moral code couldn’t survive the harsh environment of halfworlds, let alone had a high influence on it.

“Say, what if we go to your house and use the gifts that duo gave to you?” Juragan whispered on his ear, low and filled with promises. “ _Very. Thoroughly_.”

Gusti shivered. “Sure.” He opted for casualty, which he was sure was pretty flimsy cover for how hot his skin felt. Or how fast his heart was beating on his chest.

When they got to his home, Gusti found out how skilled Juragan was in bed, as he screamed so loud his voice was hoarse.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

His embarrassment from the way his neighbors looked at him in the morning, along with Natalia’s laugh when he sat weird for a week, was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Research done for this fic : 
> 
> *Picture of the book Nadia gave :  
> http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51a6iJPPfnL._SX329_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg
> 
> *Gusti's black tea (because twinnings is so good okay) :  
> http://drinks.seriouseats.com/images/20110619twiningsblacklemontea.jpg
> 
> *http://www.weddingku.com/blog/angsul-angsul-seserahan-untuk-mempelai-pria
> 
> *http://thebridedept.com/apa-saja-sih-isi-kotak-seserahan/
> 
> *http://www.livestrong.com/article/375852-why-do-i-get-a-headache-when-im-hungry/
> 
> Might make one with Gusti unknowingly gave these presents first to Juragan, but only if I have more time later.


End file.
